Apenas esta noite
by Antonia Fernanda
Summary: ”Apenas esta noite, Naruto. Apenas esta noite.” - SasuNaru. Yaoi/ LEMOM.


Apenas esta noite.

Sumário: O rosto que tanto desejava estava lá, lindo, como imaginava.

Personagens: Naruto e Sasuke.

Indicação: +16 (Yaoi, Lemom, Linguagem inadequada)

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, feita apenas por diversão.

Classificação: Yaoi, lemom, one-shot.

N/A: Eu odeio o Sasuke. Espero que ele morra de tanto vender a bunda e a dignidade, rodando bolsinha em alguma esquina da Konoha. Mas ele com o Naruto ou Itachi eu não consigo deixar de escrever, já que ele fica até mais... Bonitinho. E não me perguntem que título foi esse. Por que também não faço menor idéia.

* * *

Naruto levantou-se do sofá e foi até a cozinha. Estava com sede. Tivera um dia cheio. Acabara de chegar de uma missão fracassada, e apesar de ter descansado bastante, sentia-se exausto.

O loiro sussurrou um palavrão. Droga... Estava tão perto...

- Sasuke...

Sentiu a garganta doer, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Uma sensação esmagadora de incapacidade, de impotência lhe atingiu, corroendo-o por dentro. Finalmente, algumas lágrimas persistentes conseguiram livrar-se, caindo pelo seu rosto. Limpou-as com o dorso da mão e bebeu um copo d'água.

- Já passa de crianças dormirem, _usuratonkachi._

Naruto sentiu como se milhares de flechas o tivessem acertado. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e seu coração parecia querer sair de seu peito. Mal se agüentava nas pernas. Deixou seu copo cair, fazendo um tilintar ao quebrar-se no chão.

Virou-se, devagar. O rosto que tanto desejava estava lá, lindo, como imaginara. Os olhos negros fitavam-lhe, culpados, tristonhos. Quase chorosos. Naruto notou que o moreno, depois de tanto tempo, tinha perdido aquela aparência superior e tão arrogante que ostentava. No final de tudo, era apenas um adolescente querendo ver um amigo que tinha abandonado.

_Abandonado..._

Aquela palavra feria o coração de Naruto. Toda sua vida resumia-se a aquela palavra.

- Desgraçado. SEU DESGRAÇADO! Por que você me deixou? O que eu fiz de errado, droga? Miserável! – Naruto gritava descontrolado, em desespero. Sua garganta parecia latejar, dolorosamente. Ainda sim, sua voz saía chorosa, não conseguira se contiver.

Tentou dar um tapa em Sasuke, mas este lhe segurou pelos pulsos e puxou o corpo quase letárgico de Naruto em encontro ao seu. Seus lábios selaram-se, vorazes, loucos. Mãos, corpos e línguas entrelaçavam-se, nostálgicos, suplicantes um do outro. Ávidos, os corpos redescobriam-se. Suspiros confusos se uniam.

Sasuke pegou Naruto no colo e o loiro entrelaçou as pernas em sua cintura. Sentou-lhe na mesa, onde começou a dar-lhe beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço. Gemidos saíram dos lábios de Naruto, que lhe puxou novamente para um beijo.

Ferozmente, Sasuke arrancou-lhe a camiseta, estourando seus botões. Naruto fez o mesmo com Sasuke. Mãos e bocas correram por todos os lados, querendo dar prazer. Estavam urgentes, queriam satisfação imediata. E apressadamente tiravam o resto de roupa.

Nus. Quentes. Excitados. As peles tocavam-se, em choque.

- Tome-me... Agora... Eu não _consigo _mais esperar.

Penetrou-lhe. Gritos roucos saíram de ambos, cheios de luxúria. Fincou as unhas na pele macia, e uma inexplicável sensação de prazer percorreu seus corpos. Ofegantes, ambos gemiam a cada investida, o êxtase tomava-os em ondas de calor. O loiro arqueava-se, puxava forte o cabelo de Sasuke. Entranhava-se, fundo e forte, enlouquecendo o loiro, fazendo gemer seu nome sem parar.

- Sasuke... Ah, Sasuke... Vire-me... Agora! – Gemeu lânguido. Sua voz, por mais que quisesse que soasse autoritária, não conseguia se segurar.

O moreno obedeceu-lhe. Rapidamente virou-lhe de costas na mesa e voltou a penetrar-lhe. Mais um grito saiu do loiro. Naruto estava tonto, era tudo muito surreal. Os gemidos contidos de Sasuke em seu ouvido, os beijos leves em seus ombros, as mãos magras e suaves em seu corpo, por todo lugar...

Sentiu Sasuke investir em si, fundo, cravando-o em suas entranhas. Suas mãos apoiavam-se em seus quadris, gentilmente, forçando-o a mover-se. Arranhava-lhe suavemente, não segurava a voz. O loiro arqueou-se, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Sasuke. Suas mãos fecharam-se fortes na borda da mesa. Mas não ficaram ali por muito tempo. Arranhava os braços de Sasuke, entrelaçava seus dedos com os dele. Puxava-o para beijos. Gritava seu nome, pedindo para ir cada vez mais forte, mais fundo. Não se importava. Contanto que tivesse prazer, ali, agora, que se danasse o resto. Queria Sasuke do jeito que estava.

Os gemidos tornaram-se mais intensos. As mãos, mais ousadas. Sentiram-se em brasa, lentamente, queimando-os por dentro, torturando-os. Inflamados, o êxtase tomava conta dos corpos, em arrepios. Suas mentes ficaram vazias, e numa última súplica um pelo outro, o clímax atingiu-lhe como um raio. Suspiros misturaram-se, como fogo. Liberaram seus fluxos, e devagar, tentavam normalizar as respirações.

Sasuke saiu de dentro do loiro, que ainda encontrava-se com a cabeça baixa. Virou-se, e Sasuke notou lágrimas grossas caindo de seus olhos cerúleos. Naruto beijou-lhe, sussurrando entre selinhos, de modo desesperado e sôfrego:

- Não me deixa... Sasuke... Por favor, não me deixa mais sozinho... – Sentiu seu corpo quente, e seus beijos saiam avaros.

O moreno deu-lhe um afago, reconfortando o pequeno em seus braços.

- Eu sinto tanto... Eu sinto tanto... Não faça isso comigo. – O moreno dizia. A voz rouca denunciava suas lágrimas contidas.

- Fica comigo. Por favor. – O loiro suplicava. Sua voz saiu extremamente chorosa.

- Apenas esta noite, Naruto. Apenas esta noite.

* * *

Mais outra da sessão: Tenho-que-tomar-vergonha-na-cara-e-parar-de-fazer-one-shots-curtíssimas.

Esse foi, de longe, o lemom mais quente, sem emoção e depravado que eu já fiz. Meio que gostei. Estava a tempo querendo fazer esse tipo de lemom mais "pele". Se é que vocês me entendem.

Estou ciente que não foi uma das minhas melhores fanfics, mas deu para satisfazer a fome de vocês durante algum tempo enquanto minha próxima long-fic está a caminho. Uma nova GaaLee Novinha em folha. Nem eu mesma estou acreditando que já fiz surpreendentes 27 páginas e meia no meu fiel caderninho. Daqui a algum tempinho estou postando o primeiro capítulo. Mas... puts, a preguiça está me consumindo e tirando minha vitalidade a cada vez que eu respiro.

Beijões e...

Reviews?


End file.
